The use of cable to carry electricity, data, video and audio signals to and from electronic devices used in nearly every home and business on a daily basis, is ubiquitous. And despite the growing use of WiFi and Bluetooth® to fuel wireless technology, the need for power cords, charging cords, connecting cable for video/audio devices, and the like, may never be completely eliminated.
With the use of such cabling comes the unsightliness of the web-like configurations that can detract from a room's aesthetics. Further, the cords can become tripping hazards if run along traveling paths. The cords can be damaged as well, from a constant impact brought about by moving of furniture and daily foot traffic. And, if all that wasn't enough, the cables can become a twisted, intertwined mess over time, making it difficult to determine which cord is attached to which device.
Cable raceway channeling currently exists in many forms. However, until the invention of the present application, prior art systems and devices were unable to solve all of the above problems, as well as other problems associated with cable usage. The present invention provides a protective cover which performs multiple functions without sacrificing design, style or affordability.